


The Tiger Of Destiny

by Darling27



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: F/M, OC's - Freeform, Other, Shakira OC, forshadowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling27/pseuds/Darling27
Summary: After Shakira a young royal snow tiger finds out all tigers have stripes except her she runs away from home join her on her adventure as she goes through hardships, makes friends, makes enemies, and discovers her true purpose on the road to becoming a complete woman.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> b;arhfop

Chapter 1 Beginnings 

Introduction I'm going to make this quick as you want to read the story not my explanation this is a story coming from the heart and my childhood. As a very young child I would play with my big sister and I'm not ashamed to admit it. But as she grew older we spent less time with her so I moved on to my little sister these games were filled with adventure, daring, and comedic ripoffs of t.v. shows and at the time as well as nonsensical crossovers that just worked so without further ado I give you my first ever fan fiction one of many I suppose based (loosely) off of games I used to play with my sister enjoy.

In a place between india and china on a mountaintop there lived a community. This community is most likely not at all like the one you live in true It has shops restaurants and homes it had no people. 

This is not true strictly speaking unless of course you do not consider snow tigers a people. they lived worked and played under an order of strict monarchy now the king and queen may have been strict in their rule they but were kind to the people especially to their only daughter Shakira Pulchritudo and this is where I leave.

Main Character P.O.V. (deal with it) 

Shakira felt the sun on her face she really shouldn't have slept in the cave mouth, but she was just too excited. Today was the first day in the young tigresses life, where she would get to go into the town and see the people she would one day rule. Because of course she thought with a smile the people would love her they loved her mother after all and her dear mother was always telling her how much Shakira was like her . And so she settled in to wait for her mother to come "awaken her".

Shakira's mom P.O.V. (just really quick) 

Queen Anise Pulchritudo had awoken just moments ago when she realized it was time to get out of bed “honey you don't have to do this today” said her husband king kaung zi Pulchritudo “we can’t avoid it forever sweetie and besides it doesn't matter” said queen Anise “if you say so”  
said king zi so queen anise headed to her dear daughters room to awaken her and show her the people she would one day give to her.

End of chapter one. [please feel free to tell me what you think]


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main character introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...

Chapter 2 Breakfast 

Queen Anise was walking in the hallway of rock castle admiring the many things Shakira had done her first paw print on the wall, a sketching of her first kill, the bones of her first kill all distant and quite fond memories. She is so young yet it seems she has grown since then so much in fact that it was time for her to see the village for the first time but first it was time to take her up to the castle for breakfast.

Shakira was waiting at the mouth of the cave on the castle grounds her parents had told her it was tradition for young cubs to sleep in the cave to prove they were strong enough to survive but she never quite understood why. “I hope mum gets here soon i’m getting to anxious I finally get to go to the town” she said to no one in particular she just needed the opportunity to talk.

Finally her mother arrived at the cave “Shakira darling I am pleased to announce that not only will you go see the town but your father and I spoke last night and we both agree you are mature enough to live in the castle with us full time now come with me for breakfast” said queen Anise with eyes only for her child. 

“Really mum? I get to live in the castle I can't believe it will i get my own room i’ve only ever seen the one room i the castle do we sleep together do we___?”  
she was silenced by a paw held up “all questions will be answered after breakfast” the queen said her hand was firm but her face was kind.

They walked up to the castle and went into the eating room for the meal she was treated by a wizened white leopard who showed her to her fathers side and the stone table like her mother and father the white leopard was cloaked in some white robe she always wondered why but never bothered to ask she thought as long as all these changes had been happening.

“Dad mum why does everyone in the castle including you, and with the exception of me wear these robes? I just don't understand. Is it a tradition?” parroted Shakira excitedly “thats one way to put it” grumbled a nearby tiger guarding the doorway to the meal room “Shakira I think it’s quite rude you had not asked what the name of the kind sir who helped you to your place at the table” said Shakira’s father quite crossly 

Anise sensed an argument and decided to intervene “his name is Brutus and we will tell you about robes when we get to the town now it’s alright dear she can be curious if she wants to and Shakira fathers right don’t forget your manners” she said Shakira quietly thanked Brutus. After that near fight was dispelled they ate quietly and Shakira slunk away from the table while everyone was finishing. When she stopped outside the castle on the edge of the grounds for she noticed a strange noise coming from a shadow “who’s there?” she called out demandingly.

“Why should I tell you?” a meek but indignant voice answered back “what gives you the right to know, my business is my own” Shakira was quite fazed at having been spoken to like this but perhaps she shouldn't have bossed “I am princess Shakira and I was worried you wanted to cause trouble in the castle you are awfully close” she said less ordering this time.  
The voice softened answering more eagerly this time “i’m very sorry princess my name is Shere Kahn I didn't mean to speak to you like that, I have heard so much about you like how you are going to the village where i live this evening I will be anxiously awaiting your arrival I hope I will be able to get a glimpse of you” Shakira was so confused why didn't the boy come out of the shadow what did he mean catch a glimpse of her Shere Kahn spoke suddenly “I must go I am not wearing my cloak with luck I will see you again once again i’m very sorry goodbye” and with that he left.

Shakira all the while was wondering who was this mysterious boy? why didn't he want her to see him without his robe on? these things perhaps would be answered shortly for her mother was calling her back to the castle. When she got back queen Anise proudly proclaimed “now my child my only child it is your time you your father and i will go to the town you will see the people for the first time” 

what will She learn? would she see the mysterious boy there? and what kind of responsibilities will she have now that she is going to live in the castle and train to become the new queen? she would find out now.

To be continued

(this next chapter is going to be something special be prepared for the feels)


	3. Chapter 3 The Town

chapter 3 The Town

Shakira was walking alongside her mother, this was it she was going to see the people that her mother had told her about for three years, and perhaps the mysterious boy Shere kahn, she would learn the secret of the robes, and move into the castle. “As we have told you previously.” queen Anise began “you seemed to have matured slower that any of the children in the village, do not let them look down on you if you are smaller, size is no true guarantee of strength take the insects of the earth for instance.” here we go again her mother always started talking about strength compared with size and the insects of the earth.

Shakira always felt a intense dislike for most insects, and she absolutely loathed ants, horrible things she thought building dirt mounds and stealing food thank goodness she hardly ever saw any near the castle grounds that is where the most snow was. Her father was walking alongside her raising his head a little higher as they were at the entrance of the village.

They walked in and the first thing Shakira noticed when they got in was there were no other tigers. They walked for a half an hour or so and saw very few villagers going about and those who did show themselves were wearing dark concealing robes. Its now or never “ mum why do the people wear these robes I met a boy outside the castle and he was in a shadow when I said I was the princess he left saying I couldn't see him without his robe”she said before they could raise any objections. “You talked to a boy outside the castle!” roared Shakira’s father “ I am more glad than ever that I sent Brutus ahead to tell the towns people to get inside before we came” Shakira’s mother stopped in her tracks a flame was lit in her eye. “You did what.” Anise said slowly and with a dangerous feigning calm “she was supposed to meet the other tigers, learn the truth. that’s it, I was going to have us wait until the end of the tour but…” 

They conversed and Shakira watched and listened for a while. Finally they seem to come to an agreement some unspoken promise. And then they gripped the hem of there cloaks and tore them off revealing something Shakira found to be very strange their fur seemed to be singed in some places in a weird pattern, also unlike her pelt both of theirs was nearly as white as the snow.

“But I don't understand why did you wear the cloaks this whole time, it makes no sense.” Shakira said in a confused upset tone. Her mother then signaled for the people to come out of their caves and they too stripped off their robes. It was all immediately followed by sighs of relief and comments such as “it’s nice to feel the snow on your tail” and “gee it was sure hot under all that”. 

king zi stepped up and began “you were born with a rare condition a sort of pigment defect I suppose, basically my child you have no stripes all tigers have stripes, We thought you might be slower than the other children, so we put you through the cave tradition which is usually only for male children, but you were able to do it quite successfully.” After he was finished several of the villagers started frowning, they stared at Shakira who desperately wished they would look at something else. Then the queen noticed two villagers were glaring with intense loathing.

After some silence (quite awkward as a matter of fact) one of the two spoke “she cant be queen, ever she has no stripes, every queen that has been for one hundred years has had stripes also she is puny we cannot have a little speck of a stripe-less runt running the kingdom.” Anise was livid her precious daughter being talked down to by a filthy peasant she wasn't having that.

“Who are you to judge her! She is beauty, she is might, she will be the greatest queen this kingdom has ever seen.” at those words the villager snorted “ are you joking, you liar she’s hideous__” the townspeople began, but the king interrupted “Silence now! back to your homes immediately and not another word, come my love let us go away from this place.” he said soothingly. Shakira was however not soothed she wished to cry but whilst they were still in the village she maintained stone cold expression.

They walked back to the castle with little to no talking or speech whatsoever. Shakira walked inside, and immediately started saying everything she could possibly say without having her parents interrupt. “ How could you keep this from me all these years! the secrets the lies! They will never accept me as their queen! I am not beautiful like you mother! to them I will always be a monster a freak!” she paused to catch her breath, not only to hear what they would have to say but also in fear she would shout herself hoarse.

“Sweetheart I thought if you knew you were not like the other tigers you would separate yourselves from everything,everyone. believe me,believe us you are beautiful and we love you very much.” Said her father with concern on his face. Shakira’s expression changed there were tears in her eyes “so your solution was to separate me from everyone, everything before I could do it myself.” She said coldly “who are you to trust these people you don’t know or your father” said queen Anise desperately.

Shakira was shaking with anger, and sadness she was upset at having spoken to her parents like that, and angry that they never told her these things, they kept them from her thinking they were to decide when she deserved to know it was up to them. Shakira apologized halfheartedly for speaking to her father like that, and ran to her new room. She shut the door quickly and collected her thoughts, she would never be queen, as soon as she was crowned the villagers would rise up against her, overthrow and kill her.

Now that she thought about it did she really want to rule the people it was something her mother had told her that Shakira wanted her whole life, that was it she didn't want to rule the kingdom, now that she realized she felt brainwashed tricked.There were many distant relatives that were next in line it wouldn't matter if she told her mother she didn't want the thrown, or she could leave hit the road run as far away as she possibly could. 

She could either face her mother, and father again and defiantly tell them she didn't want the thrown, or she could leave for an undetermined amount of time, she could either return or not. her destiny her choice, it was sounding better every time she ran through it through her head. she walked outside of the room, and looked in the other room at her mother, and father with tears in her eye she silently said “goodbye mum and dad.” She ran as quickly as she could to the food storage room grabbed a sackful of bread and meat and left the castle.

She was off the castle grounds it was really happening she wouldn't have to deal with any more lies, or secrets no more villagers, or bad names, she would go find out what her fate was on her own if she must. She looked back at the castle she never had the chance to live in. And with that she walked away, wondering what she would do now what was out there for her she wipes away her tears and saw, someone was in front of her she didn't know who it was at first but then she looked into his eyes,and knew it was 

“Shere Kahn what are you doing here?” Shakira said with surprise Shere Kahn spoke slowly as if trying not to upset her. “What’s wrong I saw you storming away from the castle are you ok?” Shakira thought he must have saw her crying she sniffed and spoke “alright i’ll tell you but you mustn't tell anyone, swear you wont tell anyone!” Shere Kahn grinned “I swear I wont tell anyone but why the secrets, oh it’s not about what the villagers said is it? I don’t care what they think they’re a bunch of dirt brained idiots anyways.” he said 

Shakira rolled her eyes he was so disrespectful, but in an almost daring sort of way.”I I’ve run away, I don't want the kingdom and there are enough people in line to take it over when i’m gone.” Shere Kahns grin vanished almost immediately “running away but I never got the chance to meet you and your parents will be worried also how will you survive outside the kingdom?”

“I’ll be fine I survived in an opened cave mouth during snow fox season, and I am truly sorry we couldn't have gotten to know each other better, but maybe in another life, goodbye Shere Kan I will miss you.” and she went onward towards the wilderness, and a glorious future, having no idea the importance of this decision she made, no idea of the new people she would meet, or the adventure she just threw herself into no idea she would indeed see this mysterious Shere Kahn again and no idea she would now meet her destiny.

to be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 The Pond

Chapter 4 the Pond.

Shakira was walking down a trail feeling quite distraught, after all it’s not every day a young tiger learns she was born with a rare pigment defect in her fur, and she never wanted the kingdom that she was always promised. But none of that mattered now she was leaving, running away but first she had one place to visit, her parents sacred lake even though, Shakira thought to herself it was less a lake, and more of a large pond. 

Finally she had arrived at the pond it was as always a glorious sight of the natural world the little waterfall that flowed into it was right in between the spot where the snow and warmth separated all melting down and flowing into the pond. She knelt down beside the water she had always promised that if she were to leave the castle for more that fifteen minutes she would visit the pond before she left. And she certainly was going to be gone more than fifteen minutes.

Just as she was going to say her goodbyes, she heard a noise behind her and turned around to find a strange laser like light she gaped transfixed and petrified not by fear but curiosity, as a demon came out of the anomaly. It stood there staring for quite awhile and suddenly it spoke “hello Shakira I am daemonium I have come to deliver a message to you you may choose to accept or not.” it said in barely a whisper.

Shakira stood for awhile wondering, mostly wondering whether the demon was going to attack her if she accepted, but then she realized she had very little left to lose “yeah alright mate i’ll bite.” she said. The demon tilted its head as if to nod in approval “in two hours you will see a creature here beside me, I shall be blunt it will be a human, and then in six years you will become a goddess, I have completed my job you have your message, goodbye.” He said quickly.

Shakira stood there alone. After awhile she decided since she didn't have much to do she would stay there for a few hours, just to see if it was telling the truth, she doubted she would become a goddess, but if there really was a human it would be worth the wait. Shakira heard stories about humans but never saw them herself, so she waited, and waited and two hours went bye “well at least it didn't attack me, but why did it lie there was no point.” she said seemingly to herself. She was about to get up and leave but she saw something that made her jaw drop. 

There was a tiny human walking down to the water at first she was amazed, why was there a human there? Are humans that small? but then it started drinking from the pond, the sacred pond water that was not to be touched, especially not in front of her, not now “hey get away from that you little thieving git.” she shouted angrily. To her surprise it just stared up at her as if it didn't notice her before that, now she was really mad. She started attempting to kill it, but every time she attempted to crush the human it seemed to instantly jump out of the way so fast she couldn't see it move with the naked eye.

That was the last straw, she grabbed a large stone near the ponds edge, and went to crush it, but it was gone. “good riddance.” she said hotly sitting down to cool off awhile. At last when she felt semi calm she went to the sacred pond, and said her goodbyes, she was unsure of what to say, and wished she would have thought of her words better but it was a goodbye, at least she had some closure. She set off down the road now that she had a moment with her thoughts, she considered that if, and this was highly improbable he was telling the truth about the human perhaps that means she would become a goddess after all, no it just wasn't possible.

While she was on the trail walking down it, and getting used to the heat of the mountain below her home she heard a noise, and a voice and suddenly two animals were in front of her a snake, and a bird the bird looked at her in a mortified kind of way and spoke in a thick hindu accent “please don't harm her she is injured.” Shakira could tell this was going to be interesting.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shakira meets A mysterious bird and his snake companion, they are the strangest individuals Shakira has ever met.

There stood Shakira in front of a wounded snake, and a bird speaking in a thick Hindu accent.  
“Please don’t hurt her, she is injured I am trying to take her to a place to get her help,” he said fearfully. Shakira was very confused as to what these two were doing here, and even more, confused at why he thought she was going to hurt the snake. “wasn’t going to hurt her you can continue on your way.” she said in a calm slow voice. 

The bird began to relax his stance. “I am very sorry for assuming you would attack, I have not seen very many mountain lions just pass up a chance for easy prey, and so I thought you would kill her,” he said in a relieved voice. Shakira was furious at having been called a mountain lion. “excuse me for your information I am a snow tiger! just come down from the mountain and I prefer food that doesn't just wander into my path!” she said angrily.

The bird began tilting his head, Shakira was sure he was noticing the lack of stripes, it seemed even birds knew that was the norm for tigers “all right well my name is Anzu and this here is Nagin.” the bird said gesturing to the snake. “And what would your name be?” he said kindly Shakira was taken aback at them telling her, the mysterious cat they found on the road their names but still, she answered. “My name is Shakira and it was a pleasant surprise to meet you. She answered hesitantly.

Just then the snake Nagin rose from her place and spoke in a soft voice sounding like she was in intense pain. “Anzu what if sssshe came with usss? I’m sure no one would mess with us if we were with a tiger.” Anzu seemed to consider this for a moment and finally decided she was right.

“Mrs. Shakira if you could please accompany us, that would be greatly appreciated,” he said hopefully. Shakira did not take much time considering this due to the fact she had no idea where she was going, or what she would do so she agreed to go with them, and down the road, they went. They traveled for a while and as they did the scenery changed from mountainous terrain to a lush and full bamboo forest, they must be Shakira thought near china.

“Mrs. Shakira I feel the need to let you know, Nagin acquired these wounds, not long ago when we were going in search of, umm items of a certain nature and afterward we started searching for a way to get her better so we could be on our way, and then a miracle, we heard about a wise monk who lived in a Chinese monastery, that knew of a special secret to healing any wound,” Anzu said sagely. Initially, Shakira thought of this as complete rubbish but then she remembered the demon the strange human, and decided not to comment.

“But it has been long since we rested, we have been traveling for two days with seldom stops. Are you hungry Mrs. Shakira? we have food if you need it.” Said Anzu. “oh, no thanks I’ve got meat and cornbread.” Shakira answered back very embarrassed at being offered food by these people she hardly knew, but before she could offer them some Anzu flopped over on the ground.

Shakira began panicking, thinking he was having a seizure or allergic reaction to something in the brush, but at that moment Nagin rose off of the ground and uttered. “Corn.” quite calmly for the situation no sooner had she said the word Anzu picked himself up from the ground, dusted himself off, and sat down to eat something from their bag.

Shakira was standing there, her jaw dropped open and one eye twitching. “what the ruddy hell was that? Did I say corn, and then you went into a trance? is this normal for you? What the__?”  
“yes, yes, and yes but no,” Anzu said cheerfully like he had been asked that question multiple times. “It issss normal for him, but issss under no circumstancessss normal,” Nagin said with a satisfied look at Shakira's face.

Shakira was so dumbfounded that she ate in complete silence casting confused glances over at the two now and again. They were so strange but it was normal, for them at least, but then again she was no regular one of her kind either that is why she left, after all, all that she knew for sure was that she would try to be careful, using the word around Anzu from now on could be very dangerous.

After they were finished eating they started walking, and talking, once in a while they would give Nagin water, in fear she would get too dehydrated as they were walking they came to a log suspended over a chasm. “this could be a bit of a problem.” Shakira muttered nervously.

To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> bbb


End file.
